Neyla's Return
by icarlyfan812
Summary: Neyla is back. She has stolen the Thievius Raccoonus. Also, to go catch her and save the world, he has to give up his love with Carmelita. Can he handle this challenge? Can he pull off this job? Or will it be too much for Sly Cooper? Rated T just in case!


"I am the Alpha AND the Omega! I am Clock-la!"

Sly snapped awake from his nightmare. These reoccuring dreams were starting to get a bit scary, even for a master thief like him, someone who had looked death in the eye. That horrible image of Neyla's return still haunted him even though it had been 5 years since that day she died.

He and Carmelita Fox had been dating for 2 years, ever since he faked the amnesia. He was glad that he did. He would have never been with her otherwise. He was a thief and she was a cop. What chance did their relationship have? None.

But all these dreams about Neyla made him question his relationship with Carmelita. He had lied to her, and it posed a great risk if others found out. You may be wondering how Neyla had anything to do with Sly and Carmelita's relationship. Well, after Neyla died, Carmelita arrested Sly, and they had what was sorta their first date.

Sly was thinking of telling Carmelita the real truth, the one where he had been lying the whole time. But, then that would ruin what else he had. For, unknown to Carmelita, he had a ring that he was going to give her that very evening at dinner. He was going to ask her to become his bride.

Carmelita walked in to the room. She saw Sly sitting on their bed, in a state of sheer terror. She questioned him about what was wrong, but Sly didn't say anything. She was confused, Sly never shyed away from telling the truth. It just wasn't like him.

The phone rang. It was for Sly.

"Sly? Sly? Is this Sly Cooper?"

"Yes? It is? Who is this?"

"This is Bently, your old partner in crime. Listen, we need you to come back to the Safehouse, and fast. It's an emergency!"

"What? I can't just go!"

"Sly you have to go! This is a serious emergency! Lives are in danger!"

"Alright, I'll be there..."

He hung up the phone. He knew now what he must do.

"Carmelita, the past 2 years with you have been amazing. I love you, I really do. But I lied to you. I know I'm Sly Cooper, the master thief. I have to leave you now, I can't be with you like this. I can't let our love be a lie."

Then he pulled out the ring he was going to give to her and slid it on her finger.

"Goodbye Carmelita..."

As he was out the door, he was pretty sure he heard her say "Bye...ringtail."

He arrived at the safehouse in a short time.

He knocked on the door, but the moment he did, it fell apart with a crash.

He walked into a ransacked room that looked like it had been smashed to bits. There were broken windows all over the place, with shards of glass and debris on the floor. Sly stepped over a lot of old stuff, including the now smashed cookie jar from the gang's very first thieving operation. Sly teared up at the sight of his treasured possesion smashed like that.

He walked around until he found Bentley and Murray sitting in the kitchen with Penelope, who was Bentley's girlfriend.

"Guys! What happened in here!"

They looked up at him with frowns on their faces.

"The place," Bentley said "was attacked and destroyed by someone. They also stole something very important..."

"What did they steal!"

No one answered at first, then Murray slowly said "The Thievius Raccoonus..."

Sly dropped into a chair, to avoid passing out from the shock. The Thievius Raccoonus was the secret to Sly's powers. It was the secret to EVERYTHING that he had done. He had learned everything from that book. And now...it was gone.

"Who? Who stole it!"

This time Penelope answered.

"Sly, don't be mad. We just wern't strong enough to take her on. She was just too tough for us. Even Murray couldn't get near her. She was just to powerful..."

"She? Who is SHE!"

"Sly...Neyla's back..."

Hearing those words, and knowing that she had all his secrets at her fingertips, was just too much for him. Sly blacked out.


End file.
